narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Saiken
, more commonly referred to as the , is a tailed beast which is currently sealed within Sarutobi Yorozuya of Yamagakure. Background According to Madara Uchiha, Saiken came into being in the waning days of the ' life; to prevent the resurgence of Datara, the Sage split up its chakra into nine separate, monstrous constructs of living chakra, which would become known as the tailed beasts. Saiken captured by Yamagakure, following the , and was sealed into Sarutobi Yorozuya. Personality Saiken uses when referring to itself; 'ore' being a boastful way of saying 'I'. It also speaks with a dialect which may possibly be in origin. Additionally, Saiken also seemed to be kinder and not as self-serving and malicious as most other tailed beasts, and seems to be very friendly with Sarutobi, though the two often find themselves bickering amongst one another; usually over the conduct of the other's behavior. Saiken seems to possess a sense of humor, referring to Inoue, its pseudo-jinchūriki, as a due to her rude, stand-offish disposition and monstrous strength. Quite the opposite, it seems to hold Sarutobi in high regards, referring to him as in an affectionate manner. It also shows visible distaste for Kurama, regardless of the happenings during the Fourth Shinobi World War, and is quite vocal about the matter. The creature seems to be very wise, much like the other tailed beats, and frequently offers Sarutobi advice, as well as anyone he connect to via his telepathy. That said, it can be particularly violent, especially when Sarutobi transforms completely into it, causing it to go on a rampage. Appearance Saiken resembles an enormous, white with a slight light blueish tint, bipedal slug with stubby arms and feet. It has two prominent optical tentacles (eyes) and hole-like openings as a mouth. Its entire body is covered in a slimy substance. During the last remaining days of the Sage of the Six Paths, Saiken was much smaller than its present-day self, but was still much larger than the Sage. Abilities As the Six-Tails, Saiken hosts a gargantuan amount of chakra, more so than the previous five beasts. By Kurama's standards, this makes it the third most powerful tailed beast. Using this massive chakra, it can form a Tailed Beast Ball capable of considerable damage. With Sarutobi's assistance, it can modify the Tailed Beast Ball, making it more versatile. Thanks to special receptors in the on top of its head, it is capable of sensing chakra, an ability it can pass on to its jinchūriki. Most of Saiken's abilities revolve around manipulation of its own body. Its body, for instance, naturally secretes an -like substance which works as an acid, causing anything that touches it to receive terrible which can even burn through flesh. Additionally, it body produces a corrosive gas, capable of instantly vaporizing a tree, which it can release from its mouth in great quantities. Despite both its size and its classification as a slug, Saiken is deceptively fast, able to close the distance between it and its target in an instant, and, due to the shortness of its limbs, will use its tails as powerful battering rams. It also has tremendous durability, able to withstand being thrown a great distance by Kurama, and take a Tailed Beast Ball point blank without showing noticeable signs of weakening. Like Kurama and Gyūki, Saiken seems to be deceptively cunning, and is able to come up with plans off the cuff to assist himself or his jinchūriki in whatever situation they find themselves in. As a tailed beast, it also is capable of transferring its chakra to others, though it notes that when Sarutobi does this, the quality of the chakra is much finer and more powerful. As a slug, it is capable of purging injured parts of its body and then rapidly healing the damage, as well as creating miniature replicas of itself. Trivia * literally means 'rhinoceros dog', apparently a kind of Chinese . * Saiken is the only tailed beast with no identifiable gender, as all slugs are . Category:Tailed Beast Category:Characters